Cameron
Cameron, labeled The Wide-Eyed Bubble-Boy, was a camper and is one of the finalists of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as a member of the Mutant Maggots. He returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars, originally as a member of the Heroic Hamsters, but was switched to the Villainous Vultures in Moon Madness. Info Personality Cameron is an exceptionally smart boy, but is also one of the physically weakest competitors, partly due to his overprotective mother keeping him in a bubble all his life. His character combines the intellect of Harold and the physical stature of Cody, and becomes his replacement in Sierra's eyes during Total Drama All-Stars. Camp Wawanakwa is Cameron's first experience in the "real world," and he immediately becomes fascinated with bizarre things such as Mike's alternate personalities and Dakota's mutation. A very good-natured contestant, Cameron is more than happy to help Mike control his disorder and keeps his promise well into the next season. He has a tendency to expose secrets entrusted to him, though not intentionally. Despite his delicate physique, he has placed at a respectable ranking in both seasons he has competed in. Story in "Total Drama" Revenge of the Island Cameron made his first appearance in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. He is seen on a yacht, astounded by being outside for once, but is knocked off the railing to a lower part of the boat by a flock of birds. He is launched off the yacht when Chris blows it up and lands on a rock, wondering if that is what pain tastes like. He begins to sink, but he is then saved by Lightning, who mistakes him for a girl. He is placed on the Mutant Maggots. During the challenge he tries to calculate a bounce for Jo to perform, but is knocked down by Anne Maria before he can finish. Although he and his team reach their cabin last, they win immunity since the Toxic Rats' cabin was destroyed. In Truth or Laser Shark, Cameron is seen sleeping in a sleeping bag instead of a bunk. He later reveals in the confessional that the sleeping bag was used as a supplement for his bubble, since it was his first night without sleeping in it. When Chris announces the challenge, Cameron hopes that it isn't a physical challenge, which is met with annoyance by Jo who warns him to stay out of her way. After the "getting to know you trivia game" challenge, which is cut short due to time restraints and squabbling amongst the contestants, Jo bullies Cameron as they're walking towards the second challenge (along with his accidental revelation that he wore diapers until age eleven, causing his team except for Mike and Zoey to laugh at him), but Cameron vows to prove her wrong and show why he belongs in Total Drama. Though he is seen to regret saying this in a confessional right after. In the second part of the day's challenge, which is the "Mad Skills Obstacle Course" relay race, Cameron ends up in the last part of the challenge against Dakota. In his first attempt, Cameron slams into one of the giant wooden baseball bats. After failing that, Cameron begins to calculate how to get to the giant baseball mitt when the mutant maggot bites down on his hand. In his panic, he falls into the rope and gets tangled up in it, swinging wildly back and forth between the bats before landing right in the mitt and winning the challenge for his team. In Ice Ice Baby, Cameron starts choking when he inhales the gas from Anne Maria's spray can while she nonchalantly fixes her hair. He also tries to admire a mutated rat before its eyes glow green and it starts levitating, which scares all of the contestants out of the mess hall. During the first part of the challenge, he has trouble climbing the mountain until he chews a massive wad of gum and uses its stickiness to climb up. However, his team still loses the first part of the challenge. In the second part, Cameron opts out of going on the offensive and stays behind to guard the team's flag, only to be attacked by a giant mutated beetle. Despite this, Cameron indirectly leads to the Maggots victory by forcing Mike to awaken his Svetlana's personality to go on the offensive to take the Rats fort, allowing for him to capture the flag for their team. In Finders Creepers, Cameron reveals that he is afraid of spiders. Later, Jo throws him into a tree so that he can get the key, calling him their most expendable player. Cameron finds the key, but spots a small spider and falls out of the tree. When Anne Maria reveals the coffin, he grabs the flashlights and runs off with the rest of the Mutant Maggots. After Jo is captured by the spider, Cameron notices she is missing and yells at Anne Maria and Mike to stop making out. In the confessional, he says that he's never done anything like that before and that it felt pretty good, then barfs. In the cave, Cameron spots the hooks and gets captured by the spider. Jo comments that he lasted longer than she expected, which he takes as a compliment. As the spider is about to attack him and Zoey, Cameron breaks out of the web and starts attacking the spider. After the spider is revealed to be Izzy in a spider costume, Cameron is cured of his arachnaphobia. However, he states that he is now terrified of Izzy. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Cameron thinks Mike's personalities are interesting and has been recording them. Later Cameron attempts to do push ups, but does not do well. He supports Jo when she wanted to wear the scuba suit to get the water skis. Cameron, Mike (as Vito), and Anne Maria were chosen to do the water ski portion. Cameron brought out Svetlana during the challenge by stating the team needed an Olympian. However, when only one mine remained and the Maggots' boat ended up crashing on the rocks, Jo once again took advantage of Cameron's expandability and threw him towards the mine. Lightning was heading for the same mine after his own team's boat crashed, and he and Cameron collided in mid-air, landing on top of the mine and detonating it. Although it was a close call, Cameron was the first to hit the mine, thus winning the challenge for the Maggots for the second time. At the beginning of Runaway Model, Cameron and Mike are waiting outside the bathroom that's occupied by the females. He is later seen again assisting in capturing an animal for his team, only to be attacked by a mutated anglerfish. He ends up later being the one to find the maggots that they use for the challenge. In the second half, which involves rescuing Lindsay from the scaffolding, Jo has makeup smeared on her face by Chester. Cameron tries to warn her on what has happened, which she ignores. The team is safe from elimination that night. Cameron had a hard time lifting the backpacks in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, but does well throughout the challenge. Cameron was first to notice a personality change in Mike when he changed into Manitoba Smith. After the mine carts crashed, Cameron found Mike unconscious and tried to wake him up, eventually doing so after he wondered what Jo would do (in which he hit Mike on the head with a flashlight). Mike carried Cameron because he was feeling weak from the radioactivity, and also presumably to return the favor when Cameron woke him up. When Mike referred to Cameron as "buddy," Cameron was happy that he finally had a real friend. Mike frantically tried to save Cameron and Zoey when they were being attacked by the mutant gophers, eventually getting help from Brick. After the challenge, Cameron asks Mike about his multiple personalities (which Mike at first tried to deny), and then offers to help control them. In exchange, Mike had to team up with Cameron against new member Scott, whom Cameron didn't trust. This made Mike very happy, solidifying their friendship. Later, he, Mike and Zoey and saluted Brick off the island in a show of gratitude. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Cameron is shown with the other contestants unconscious, and on rafts in the water after dinner the night before. After Mike puts on a fedora hat, he becomes Manitoba Smith and begins to talk to Zoey. Cameron, in order to protect Mike and Zoey's relationship, pushes Zoey in the water, and takes off Mike's hat, returning him to normal. When the Maggots reach the giant squid, Cameron comes up with a plan to hit the front of the board launching them all to shore, they are successful and win the first part of the challenge as a result. Later in the swamp, Cameron realizes that when Zoey screams Mike transforms back to normal. He also pulls down Mike's shirt after it gets snagged on a thorn, and he becomes Vito. After the Maggots lose the challenge, Cameron accidentally reveals Mike's personality disorder to Scott. At the elimination ceremony, Cameron votes for Scott, but Dakota ends up being eliminated. In Grand Chef Auto, Cameron frantically asked Scott to not tell anyone else about Mike's multiple personality disorder. Scott assured him that he wouldn't, saying that he wasn't a squealer like Cameron. Cameron also tried to form an alliance with Jo, but to no avail. In the second part of the challenge, Cameron was the first to reach his go-kart and head off to the first landmark, gaining a significant lead over the others. However, he was the second to reach the first landmark, after Zoey, and quickly lost his lead due to taking too long to spray the rock: He sprayed a parody of The Creation of Adam, depicting him receiving the million dollars from Chris. Mike tried to tell him that he didn't need to take so long, but he was interrupted by Scott and thus unable to help Cameron. Jo soon showed up, made fun of him for taking too long, and sprayed an "X" over his face on the painting. By the time Cameron made it to the third and final landmark, the totem pole, Zoey lost her grip from the wing she was holding onto and fell right onto the front of Cameron's go-kart, launching him straight up to the top of the totem pole and giving him a quick advantage. However, when Zoey told Cameron that she was driving ahead to catch up to "Vito," Cameron was noticeably worried and was quick to get down and chase after her. By the time Zoey arrived, Mike was still fighting his other personalities in his subconscious. Cameron arrived and, when Zoey asked what was happening, he accidentally revealed Mike's disorder to Zoey just as he had to Scott. In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Cameron laughed at Scott after his foot was crushed by the blimp's anchor, and proceeded to correct Scott by saying that the blimp was a zeppelin, named after Count Ferdinand Von Zeppelin. The blimp's boarding ramp then lowered and crushed Cameron, with only his feet sticking out from underneath. He, along with the rest of the cast, was frightened to see Heather. Ironically, Jo approached Cameron for an alliance just as he had approached her in the previous episode, most likely due to her alliance with Lightning falling apart. In the challenge, Cameron received the card depicting a rocket. However, Jo quickly forced him to first build her vehicle: A hot-air balloon. Lightning also approached Cameron and asked for his help in the challenge, only for Jo to swipe Cameron up over her shoulder and tell Lightning to get his own nerd. Cameron quickly fashioned a hot-air balloon together for her, but before he could go off to work on his own vehicle, Jo once again told him to do what she wanted him to do: This time, sabotage Lightning by dumping a pile of junk on his new vehicle using a shovel. However, Cameron pulled too hard on the shovel and was flung backwards, landing on a 747 jet engine. He was excited at the discovery, eventually when he discovered that all of the interior components were intact and fully functional. He quickly created his own rocket, angering Jo when she found out that he not only failed to sabotage Lightning, but disobeyed her orders. He started up the rocket by accident and almost sucked Jo into the turbine before speeding off, crashing into another pile of junk. Chris then declared that, since he had finished his vehicle first, he won the fog machine for the second part of the challenge. However, Jo quickly swiped the machine from him and forced him to make a confessional in which he stated his gratefulness for Jo and his alliance with her. At the beginning of the second part of the challenge, Jo ordered Cameron to untie her balloon first before launching his own vehicle, which noticeably angered him. During the challenge, Lightning tried to convince Cameron that Jo was just playing him the same way she had played Lightning, which was only further emphasized when Jo asked Cameron to shield her from Heather's attacks with his own vehicle. Cameron finally stood up to Jo, pulling out a detonation switch and pressing the button, setting off an explosive that he had planted in the fog machine earlier. The explosion set the balloon's canvas on fire and caused Jo to crash into the sea, thus allowing Lightning a shot at Heather. While he fought with Heather over the briefcase, the pilotless blimp started a nosedive towards the ocean, flying right into Cameron's path and resulting in a head-on collision. The fatally-damaged blimp started its final descent, with Cameron clinging onto the window ledge on the front of the wheelhouse. He quickly lost his grip and fell, with Zoey saving him when one of her flying goats bit onto the back of his hoodie. She winked at him and smiled, with Cameron thanking her as they flew back to camp. At the Campfire Ceremony, Chris declared that Cameron had won invincibility due to taking out Heather, and thus he received the first marshmallow and was safe. Cameron and Lightning voted Jo off that night, and Jo was about to attack Cameron before Chef dragged her away. She called Cameron a backstabber, only for Cameron to say that he "learned from the best." Jo realized that he was referring to her and that he was right, congratulating him on his great strategy as she was led away. In Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Cameron is first seen telling Zoey that Scott must be voted off next. He considers getting Lightning to join them just to secure his elimination, but Scott throws a lasso around the branch that Cameron is on and pulls, breaking the branch and sending Cameron falling into another snare trap set up by Scott, flinging him back towards camp. Cameron lands right next to Lightning, who is playing basketball, and tries to convince him to align with himself and Zoey. Lightning, however, is too focused on basketball to pay attention. When DJ was introduced as the judge of the food, Cameron was excited to see him. Later, while he is trying to reach some radioactive mushrooms on a tree trunk that is too tall for him, Scott walks up and gets them down for him, while trying to convince him to vote for Lightning instead. Cameron thanks Scott for getting the mushrooms, but is still unconvinced about voting with Scott instead of against him. He later makes a very delicious quiche, which Scott steals just before the eating challenge begins, replacing it with his own quiche. Thus, Scott wins the first part of the challenge. After the final part of the challenge begins, Cameron runs into Lightning and they discover that the tracking collars are also electrified. Cameron offers to get the collars off of himself and Lightning in exchange for an alliance, which Lightning agrees to. Cameron then rewires his watch to emit an electromagnetic pulse that disarms both collars and causes them to fall off. Cameron and Lightning attach them to the tail of a giant, mutated raccoon, and they start off towards the flagpole. Along the way, Cameron starts to tire and asks if he can ride on Lightning's back, only for Lightning to say that he's in this for himself only. Cameron, however, silently clings onto Lightning's back just as he runs off, thus allowing Lightning to indirectly carry him straight to the finish line. When Lightning arrives at the flagpole, he starts cheering and doing a victory dance, backing up against the pole so that Cameron is the first to actually touch it, thus giving Cameron invincibility. Lightning is enraged at this and insists that Cameron stole his invincibility. In The Enchanted Franken-Forest, Cameron is clearly terrified of Lightning, who vows to get revenge on Cameron for winning invincibility in the last challenge. Zoey tries to toughen him up, telling him to awaken the "inner warrior" inside him, but remains aligned with him nevertheless, and the two make a pact to go to the final two together. However, he becomes concerned for who she has turned into. In the challenge, Zoey starts saying "I" or "me" in reference to herself, leading Cameron to believe that the alliance was weakening into an individual game. Cameron, in return, kept correcting her by saying "we" or "us," annoying Zoey. At the same time, Cameron repeatedly almost gets killed, with Zoey saving him every time, and Zoey comes up with most of the strategies, leading her to believe that Cameron is worthless. They eventually reach the Venus Flytrap, and Zoey ties Cameron to a rope that is flung over a branch, lowering him down towards the Flytrap in order to get the flower, but it backfires and he is eaten. Zoey finally realizes the importance of her friendship with Cameron and abandons the challenge to save him, thus allowing Lightning to win invincibility and the choice of who is eliminated. At the Campfire Ceremony, Cameron accepts that he will be eliminated in order for Lightning to get his revenge, and starts giving a speech about it. However, Lightning chooses Zoey instead. Cameron protests by saying that Zoey is a bigger threat and more worthy contestant, which Lightning says is the very reason he chose her, and so that he could exact his ultimate revenge on Cameron in the finale, where he says that he will "eat him alive." At the beginning of Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Cameron is still upset and in shock over Zoey's elimination. Lightning continues to tease him over the seemingly inevitable outcome of the challenge, pushing him to the ground and saying that he'll crush him "like a grape." Cameron continues to express fear over the possibility of him being severely injured by Lightning before the season is over. When Chris allows the final two to video chat with their relatives at home, Cameron goes first and gets to speak to his mother. She tells him that they have been running out of oxygen to pump into his bubble, and that he must win the money so that they can keep it inflated, which gives Cameron even more determination to win. When Lightning panics over his father betting his four championship rings on Lightning's win, and asks if he's joking, Cameron said "he seemed pretty serious to me," which prompted Lightning to attack him out of anger. When the finalists arrived at the "Chrisiseum," Cameron found himself being cheered on by every single one of the previously-eliminated contestants, except for Jo. When Cameron saw Scott, he worriedly asked what had happened to him, to which Chris explained the reason for his paralysis. Cameron wondered what Scott "said" when a single beep and a flash from the red light on his machine, but no one else cared. Although Cameron initially had trouble removing certain pieces from the pile, he found a computer and came up with designs for a special suit on it, eventually creating a high-tech, full-body mechanical suit equipped with multiple functions such as blasts of fire from the hands and soles of the feet. Although Cameron constantly gained and lost the upper hand throughout the duel, the entire group of eliminated contestants cheered him on the entire way. When Chris released the various mutated monsters into the stadium, Cameron was always quick to fight off the monsters first, even saving Lightning to get rid of the giant, tentacled alligator. When the entire group of animals was released at once and the entire stadium was plunged into chaos, Cameron found himself switching between battling Lightning and saving his friends from the monsters. Eventually, he resorted to one final attack from his suit to defeat Lightning. He emitted an electromagnetic pulse that turned Lightning into a magnet, attracting a dozen barrels of toxic waste to his body and drawing a bolt of lightning to him, turning his hair white and knocking him out. Immediately afterward, Cameron was unable to hold up his shut-down suit any longer, and he fell on top of Lightning. After three seconds of keeping Lightning down, Cameron was declared the winner, to which everyone cheered. When Chris gave him the money, Cameron thanked him and decided that he didn't need the money for his bubble anymore, since surviving the season proved that he didn't need such protection anymore for the rest of his life. Thus, he decided to reward the entire cast for helping him make it this far, and announced that he would split the million dollars with everyone else, later laughed at Chris in the end. All-Stars In Heroes vs. Villains, Cameron is one of the cast members that returns as an all-star, and states that Chef's method of throwing them out of a plane to introduce them is highly illogical. He is placed on the Heroic Hamsters shortly after that. Cameron doesn't get a chance to dive for a key as Alejandro retrieves the correct one. At the Campfire Ceremony, he receives the first marshmallow of the night, and is exempt from elimination. In Evil Dread, the challenge for this episode requires the teams to dig pieces of an object, then using those pieces to form a statue. Cameron uses Mike's personality triggers to the teams advantage by placing a fedora hat on him to turn him into Manitoba Smith. After collecting all but one of the pieces, the team is unsure as to what the statue is, but after a while Cameron concludes that it is the Statue of Liberty that they need to construct. Their team manages to complete their statue first and win the challenge. In Saving Private Leechball, for the first time this season, Cameron and the rest of the Heroic Hamsters (except Sam, who was sent to Boney Island) stay at the Spa Hotel. The next morning, Cameron, Zoey, and Mike smuggled some food from the hotel give to Sam after his return from exile. He and Sierra begin to form a bond due to them having similar interests. However, Sierra begins to hallucinate Cameron as Cody which creep Cameron out. During the challenge, Cameron was able to eliminate Duncan, who protected Gwen from a leech mend for her. Gwen quickly eliminates him, after being distracted by Sierra for calling him Cody. That night, Cameron volunteers to go to Boney Island in order to be away from Sierra as he doesn't want to suffer what Cody suffered in Total Drama World Tour. Cameron is shown to have survived Boney Island surprisingly well in Food Fright as he covered himself in bear urine to scare the other animals, much to everyone's dismay. The stench proved useful while he was competing in the pancake-eating portion of the challenge as a raccoon that would have otherwise attacked him was repulsed by the smell. Due to his small weight, Cameron was kicked over the salad spinner and landed in a tree which Sierra recorded on her phone while calling him by his name, Cody's, and a combination of the two. After Sam was revealed to have cheated in the competition, Cameron and the rest of the Heroic Hamsters were sent to the elimination ceremony, where he was deemed safe. In Moon Madness, Cameron broke his glasses early in the episode and has problem seeing. He was told by Zoey that Mike broke his glasses and asks Mike about it. After being informed that Mike couldn't find his other personalities, Cameron offered to help him out. Cameron also starts to lose patience with Sierra, who continues to believe that he is Cody. When the Blue Harvest Moon appears, Cameron starts to figure out that something must have happened to Mike after Scott hits him three episodes ago. Unknown to him, Mike was Mal at the time, who then "accidentally" threw Cameron off a hill to prevent him from finding out his secret. Immediately after this, he was attacked by a group of bunnies but was saved by Sierra at the last minute. Their team lost the challenge and Cameron decides to quit in order to be far away from Sierra once and for all. However, Chris announce that nobody will be eliminated and instead, transfer Cameron to the Villainous Vultures. Cameron bids Mike farewell before moving team and tell him that he will find a way to solve Mike's problem, not knowing that Mal has taken over again. Cameron then received a cold welcome from his new team, (except Gwen) who were glaring at him. In the beginning of No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Cameron tries to put his glasses back together, with Courtney mocking his futile efforts. Gwen offers him a twist tie and he manages to fix his glasses. The two of them start bonding and walk away as Heather and Alejandro make fun of Cameron's nerdy appearance. When the contestants arrive at Boney Island for the challenge, Sierra tells Cameron that they should look for eggs together. When he reminds her that they are on different teams, she becomes angry and yells that it doesn't matter. Cameron is quickly pulled away by Gwen, and the two of them quickly run from an agonized Sierra. They stick together throughout most of the challenge and each bring back an egg back to their basket. Heather then lies to them by saying that Alejandro has convinced Courtney and Scott to vote off Cameron. When she implies that they should vote for him, Cameron questions why he and Gwen should listen to her. He then watches the eggs as Heather walks off to collect more. When she comes back with the final egg, Cameron prepares himself as she throws the egg at him. However the egg hatches on his face, and a baby flying goat hatches. The baby mutant gives Cameron the wedgies before flying off, making the Vultures lose as the Hamsters complete their egg collection. At the elimination ceremony, Cameron votes for Alejandro, but he and his teammates are shocked when Alejandro presents the immunity statue, meaning he is safe. Since Heather receives the second most votes that night, she is eliminated instead. Cameron was visibly intimidated in Suckers Punched when the boxing challenge was introduced. Upon realizing the challenge, a confessional reveals him writing his will on toilet paper, revealing his middle and last name to be Corduory Wilkins. After Scott fought Fang and Sierra fought her pet's mother, Cameron suspected that the challenge was being fixed as the odds of Scott and Sierra having such "personal opponents" were too astronomical to be random. When Mal was next to spin, Cameron suspected that it would be Mike's fear to be the next opponent but instead, Mal ended up fighting Cameron's fear, Izzy while Cameron ended up fighting Mike's fear, the mutant gophers due to Chris hinting Chef not to fix the matches. Cameron lost his bout when the gophers dog-piled on him, but the Villainous Vultures were able to win regardless. At elimination due to Chris' twist, the Vultures got to decide which Hamster got the Flush of Shame. The Villains "reluctantly" decided to eliminate Sierra, freeing him from her Cody hallucinations. Cameron tells her that she has a real Cody at home and that she should run to him, as Chris corrects him and says that she is actually going to be swimming to him. Cameron was impressed with Alejandro being able to survive a night on Boney Island unscathed in the beginning of You Regatta Be Kidding Me. Cameron and Zoey were eager to form an alliance as the merge was announced , claiming it to be the "Friendship Finale Version 2.0." When "Mike" wants in on the alliance, Cameron seems to be willing to let him join, but his skepticism is revealed in a confessional. At the boat challenge, Duncan, Scott, Zoey and Cameron take the raft after Mal sabotages a boat that Zoey and him were going to take. Due to falling behind, Cameron gets the idea of using Scott as shark bait in order to use Fang as the raft's motor, earning him Scott's anger. After Zoey puts herself in danger, Cameron could not hold onto Scott, sending him to be attacked by Fang and flung back on the raft. Scott shoves Cameron in the water and Fang only sniffs Cameron, then swims away, annoying Scott. At the elimination the votes were "unanimous" against Cameron due to Mal rigging the votes, but due to Duncan's arrest for the destruction of Chris' cottage, Cameron was once again spared from elimination. Cameron is paranoid and stressed in Zeek And Ye Shall Find because of the recent events. He wonders who to trust since he believes everyone is out to get him, including his friends. He decides to only trust Mike and Zoey for the time being since they were always trustworthy. While looking for Chris, Cameron works with Mike and even kisses Courtney to lure Scott over to their alliance. Cameron falls down a hole and grabs a root then waits for Mike to save him. When Alejandro comes by Cameron refused to listen to his warning about Mike so Cameron eventually falls but was saved by Gwen. During the final showdown with Ezekiel, Cameron is severely injured by falling rocks, despite Gwen's attempts to save him. It is revealed at elimination that there would be no vote as Cameron was too injured to continue and was thus, removed from the game. Gwen and Zoey say goodbye to Cameron and wish him luck. Before Cameron takes the Flush of Shame, Mal reveals himself to Cameron, saying that he has taken over and that his friends don't know what they're in for. Cameron tries to tell the other contestants about Mal before he leaves, but he is flushed and leaves the game. In The Final Wreck-ening, Cameron is chosen by Zoey to be one of her helpers when she pops his balloon. By this time, most of his injuries have healed, but his left arm is still in a cast and he is still inside his bubble. Arriving at the final challenge, Cameron, Zoey and Gwen are shocked at how dangerous the challenge is. When Zoey later asks him if Mike is still inside his mind, Cameron regretfully answers no, reasoning that Mal is Mal and that Mike was just one personality that is gone. Once Zoey resolves to win, she gives her friends high-fives, but Cameron is accidentally pushed towards Mal, who mockingly kicks him back to Zoey. At the first moat, Cameron comes up with an idea on how to get across the toxic waste: using his bubble as a boat while Zoey and Gwen row on top. The plan works, but his bubble bursts at the end. Cameron is caught by Zoey and they move on. However, while helping Zoey across the second moat of lava, Cameron is hurled down by Mal and is almost crushed by Gwen as she is thrown down as well. He helps her walk as her ankle is sprain and they hurry to help Zoey. After Mike defeats Mal and regains control over his body, Cameron high-fives with Gwen, and later receives a friendly kiss on the cheek. When Chris declares that anyone can win the challenge, Cameron tells Alejandro and Heather to stop fighting, saying that he’s still supporting Zoey. After Mike wins, Cameron greets his friend while still helping Gwen to walk. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, and Cameron asks Chef what he used to make the moats. Upon learning that it was a fracking machine, he exclaims that no one should use it on a small island because it will sink. Afterwards the island sinks Cameron is seen sitting on a floating rooftop with Gwen, Zoey and Mike. He and the girls tell Mike that they are not competing ever again. Story of Joining Sora's Team As Cameron and the other Total Drama contastants were relaxing as Chris McLain was getting more new contestants, but soon as Heartless, Nobodies, Subspacers, and Castlevenoms appeared, everyone started to run off and escaped. But as soon as everyone stopped for breath, Lindsay started to notice that the monsters disappeared but only a kid was standing there as he fought them off. Soon when he started to walk away, Cameron stopped him to thank him a lot, but then Scott, scoffed and said that he probably made them seem real with illusions. But after when he introduced himself, Sora explained what was happening but all of them, except Lindsey, Cameron, B, Dawn, Owen, and Izzy thought he was insane. But soon when Barrel, Sofia, Stitch, Ghoulia, Goofy, Jackson, Kairi and Aqua appeared from a portal from the ship, everyone started to believe Sora, about his explaination. Soon when Cameron, Owen, and Zoey wanted to help, Sora was happy to have help, but then after Mike and Lindsay wanted to help also, everyone except Jo, Scott, Courtney and Lightning, wanted to help. Soon when everyone seperated, Anne Maria, Aqua, and Barrel found the Keyhole located at Total Drama Island. Soon when everyone met up, Scott, Lightning, Chris, Alejandro and Blainley teamed up with Maleficent, and Pete and they all had a showdown which lasted about 87 sec. After the showdown, Sora used the Keyblade to open the new pathway, which lead to the rest of the contestants to join to help stop Master Xehanort, and Maleficent. Relationships Digimon Partner(s) Psychemon.PNG|Psychemon JetSilphymon.PNG|JetSilphymon Chamelemon.PNG|Chamelemon Category:Total Drama characters Category:Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Cowards Category:Weak characters Category:Geniuses Category:Fighters Category:Humans Category:African characters Category:African-Americans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tech-Users Category:Scientists Category:Heroes Category:Shy characters Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters